A story request
by your future plumber
Summary: I want you to write a story. Please read to see if it interests you. Sorry if you can't understand anything I'm trying to convey.


I love reading LOTR fanfictions with all my heart. The whole 'Girl get's dropped to Middle-Earth' genre is my life. I read these amazing stories and they make my own imagination run wild. My mind comes up with these scenes that are 'absolutely brilliant' in my mind. There's a chance they really aren't all that awesome to anyone else. My problem is that I'm not that great of a writer. In fact, I kind of suck at it. I don't have gifts to make a story flow and I can't describe anything in interesting way. Or even in passable way.

However, I have a bunch of ideas and now I'm hoping some of you creative, awesome people might take my ideas and transform them into a literary masterpiece. Without further ado, this is how I'd like to see a Girl get's dropped to Middle-Earth story to go:

First off, I'd like her to be all sassy and quirky and completely comfortable with herself. A high self-esteem never hurt anyone. I also don't want her to become this awesome warrior in two weeks, since let's be real; nobody could learn all that in such a short timespan. I'd like her to be a great story teller and that she'd tell the fellowship our stories and legends. And this is completely optional and just my personal preference; I'd like her to be short. As far as the timeline goes, I'd like her to join the fellowship before Gandalf has his epic battle with the Balrog.

Now for the actual plotlines I'm wanting to see fulfilled:

I've read many fics where Boromir assaults the girl in some way. I'm fine with that, but here's the thing; If you want Boromir assaulting the girl then I want to see the girl fighting back. To the point of killing him. If Boromir tries to rape or kill or seriously maim the girl then I want her to take revenge. To protect herself. I haven't read a single story where Boromir isn't forgiven. I understand it's because of the ring, but I also know that I, personally, would not give a flying eff about if it was the ring or not. She can regret it later, but I want to see her do it, should you go that route.

The other one is Edoras and Helm's Deep. I want her to become the bestest buddies with Eowyn. I just love her so much that I want her in the story. A lot. I want them to have actual fun with each other. I want to read them spending time together. They can become love-rivals but I don't want that to come between them. As for the Battle of Helm's Deep, I want her to be sent to the caves. And then I want her to rally up Eowyn and the other warrior ladies of Rohan and go kick some orc ass in secrecy. I never understand how people write their OC fighting the baddies and just thinking 'poor Eowyn, she's not allowed to fight'. Let the girl be a total badass. The women of Rohan are taught to use swords and their babies are out there, dying. I'd like to think they'd be ready to go save their children no matter what their husbands and king says.

I'm a sucker for any scenes involving the OC being great with children. I'd like her to tell stories and teach games to the children during the travel to Helm's Deep. I also want Eowyn to be the one to teach her how to wield a sword. Girl power, y'all! She should want to fight mostly to have Eowyn's back. She knows her boys can handle themselves.

I want her to stand with Eowyn at the Fields of Pelennor. I want them to do more than just take on the Witch King. She should sustain bad injuries. Bad enough for her to sit out the last battle out of her own free will.

As for love-interests, I'm rooting for Aragorn. He's all grr and deadly and caring and ahh. You all know what I'm talking about. There's too little Aragorn/OC stories out there. If you want to pair her up with someone else, be my quest, but could you then make Aragorn/Eowyn a reality? Pwetty pwease? I'd prefer this not to be a Legomance, but even that I'm okay with if Legolas is written as a badass. Yes, I have a thing about powerful men in my fiction.

This is just a suggestion, but there are plenty of yummy elves in Tolkien's work. I wouldn't mind seeing Elrond joining the fellowship and getting it on with the girl. Or Thranduil... Or Haldir. I get that Elrond and Thranduil are 'taken' since elves only love once and all that, but good writers could make it work.

This is the most important thing:

She can't be an elf. I dislike almost all female elf OC's I've ever read. There are few exceptions, but I don't want to risk it. If you want her to be with an elf and live happily for all eternity, then just make Valar grant her long life or something. I don't want her to become this über powerful elven goddess.

I don't know if this is too vague or too detailed and demanding. Like I said, I'm a bad writer and my thoughts are usually a great big mess. I think people can get the gist of it. Everyone who writes these types of stories have their ideas about their story. I just want to see if anyone would like to tweak their story so I could get what I so desperately yearn.

I hope someone will be interested, but I'm not holding my breath. People have their own opinions and I simply don't know if my dream story interests anyone. I wasn't sure if I should even write up this request, but hey, asking can't hurt!

Well, this whole text is a mess. I hope you, creator, can see that I need help. I have no hope of writing the type of stories I like myself. Some people just don't have it. Thank you for even bothering to read this little rant of mine.


End file.
